


Romantic days belong to you

by BlueDreamsSM



Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romantic Fluff, challenge
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 14,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDreamsSM/pseuds/BlueDreamsSM
Summary: Challenge de 30 días, pareja SouMako.
Relationships: Tachibana Makoto/Yamazaki Sousuke
Kudos: 30





	1. Tómandose las manos

El verano era la estación favorita de Makoto debido al calor que sentía sobre su piel, a la luminosidad del día que hacía que este mismo se alargara otorgándole más horas junto a su pareja; aunque su problema actual residía precisamente ahí. Debido al calor que hacía en esos momentos en la playa que conectada ambas residencias entre localidades era que sus manos sudaban sin cesar.

El calor era inusualmente alto, la usual brisa marina no se sentía y el viento había desaparecido del ambiente, las sombras generadas por los escasos árboles estaban centradas en la base de los mismos debido a la hora; no había donde refugiarse. Y sus manos seguían sudando. Ni siquiera tenía a mano un pañuelo desechable para secarlas y la tela de su pantalón no sería capaz de seguir absorbiendo durante más tiempo.

Sousuke ya se le había quedado mirando de manera extraña en varias ocasiones debido a su errático comportamiento, por lo general era el castaño quien se mostraba más cariñoso en público o quien buscaba el contacto de manera más seguida. Ahora Makoto se veía nervioso y evitaba cualquier tipo de toque entre ambos, la paciencia de Yamazaki era limitada y si a eso le sumaba lo preocupado que se sentía por cada actitud distinta en su novio, no pasó mucho tiempo para que lo tomara del brazo y lo guiase a un callejón poco transitado.

―¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿He hecho algo mal? ―cuestionó finalmente el ex chico de Samezuka.

―¿Eh? No, no, para nada, ¿por qué preguntas?

―¿Dices por qué? Makoto, me has estado evitando durante horas, cada vez que voy a sujetar una de tus manos con la mías lo evitas y luego escondes la mirada. Lo he intentado hacer en distintas ocasiones, con y sin gente alrededor y nada, ¿qué más podría ser si no soy yo?

―Ugh, Sousuke… ―Makoto procesó las opciones de salir corriendo sin decir nada más, pero era muy probable que su novio lo alcanzara antes de siquiera llegar al final de la cuadra, además eso generaría más problemas a futuro. Pero decirle la verdad era mucho más incómodo y vergonzoso que cualquier cosa, mas parecía que debía decirla―. Mis manos… hace mucho calor y pues…

Una ceja oscura se elevó en el momento en que Sousuke captó la inquietud de Makoto, que se preocupara por algo tan tonto a esa altura de la relación le seguía pareciendo muy tierno y debió recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no saltarle encima y devorarlo a besos; ya tendría el momento para hacerlo, por el momento ahora debía tranquilizarlo.

―Makoto, no me molesta, mis manos también se humedecen con este maldito clima ―él era un fiel partidario del invierno y no perdía oportunidad de criticar al verano―, pero hemos compartido mucho más que un poco de sudor, ¿no es así?

―¡Sousuke! ―le recriminó el castaño quien sentía que los colores subían por su rostro.

―Y además, si no quieres que vayamos tomados de la mano ahora, puedes colgarte de mi brazo, ¿qué te parece?

―¿Eh?

―Claro, puedes poner tu mano en mi antebrazo y así seguimos caminando juntos sin tener que sujetar la mano del otro, ya cuando el sol se ponga podremos disfrutar de la noche con nuestros dedos entrelazados.

―Pero… no es lo mismo, Sousuke. ―Makoto hizo un puchero.

―¡Agh! ¡Está bien Tachibana! ―Sousuke llevó su mano hasta su cara como señal de exasperación―. Ahora caminaremos todo el día así y no me importarán tus reclamos, te di una solución y no la quisiste.

Por muy brusco que sonara el tono de voz de Sousuke, Makoto lo conocía bastante bien para saber que no estaba en realidad molesto, solo solía perder la paciencia más rápido cuando le concedía sus caprichos. El moreno tomó finalmente su mano entre la suya y entrelazó los dedos que se acoplaban a la perfección y salió de aquél lugar para volver a la calle principal en donde ni siquiera se percataron de las miradas que algunos transeúntes les dedicaban.

Sousuke observó la sonrisa ahora tranquila de su novio y apretó su agarre, nunca lo soltaría si de él dependiera.


	2. Acurrucarse

No es que el sexo con Sousuke fuera malo, por el contrario, era estupendo y le quitaba la respiración más de lo que le gustaría admitir, pero los momentos posteriores al acto eran sus favoritos. Refugiarse entre sus brazos, enrollar las piernas juntas, acoplar la respiración y acariciar suavemente la piel del otro. Makoto en un principio se había sorprendido de la delicadeza con la que lo trataba Sousuke luego del sexo, era una nueva faceta que no pensó que tendría y que él estaba fascinado de descubrir.

Por su parte, Yamazaki se dedicaba a recorrer y memorizar cada centímetro de Makoto, le encantaba como sentía los nervios contraerse bajo su tacto cuando algún toque le generaba cosquillas o como suspiraba de satisfacción al notar los dedos deslizándose por su castaño cabello. Aunque también debía reconocer que a veces actuaba como un gatito mimado que le ronroneaba en su oreja.

Alcanzar el estado de sueño en ese estado era lo más fácil del mundo, y aunque Makoto se dejaba mimar en el after care, era Yamazaki quien usualmente caía rendido primero a los brazos de Morfeo, por lo que sus papeles se invertían y era Makoto quien aprovechaba esos momentos para acariciar a su novio, enredar sus dedos en el suave y corto cabello negro y observar cada suspiro de Sousuke y como este se acomodaba para que las caricias fueran dirigidas a lugares más placenteros.

También en el momento de despertar, sin importar quien lo hiciera primero, se buscaba la compañía del otro, vivir los primeros minutos de día abrazado a tu persona destinada no tenía precio y los acurrucos daban pasos a caricias más osadas que les alegraban el día a primera hora. La calidez corporal durante el frío invierno era algo que ambos agradecían y disfrutaban a más no poder, incluso sin que pasara nada con connotación sexual, era la magia y felicidad de perderse entre los brazos y piernas del otro lo que más importaba.


	3. Viendo una película

―No Sousuke, eso está fuera de discusión.

―Oh vamos Mako, ni siquiera es tan de terror, todos los comentarios dicen que causa más gracia que miedo debido a lo mala que es. Intentémoslo.

―No, no me arriesgaré.

Yamazaki tiró la película que planeaba ver sobre la mesa en la sala de estar con ánimo frustrado. Entendía qué tan miedoso era su pareja y siempre trataba de consolarlo al respecto pero a veces creía que era un poco exagerado con el tema.

―Sousuke, no te enojes ―hizo un puchero el castaño de ojos verdes.

―No estoy enojado, pero ahí se fueron mis planes para pasar la tarde contigo.

―Pero podemos ver otra película ―Sousuke enarcó una ceja, ya habían visto todas las que el castaño tenía y las que habían en la plataforma digital que usualmente utilizaban―, tal vez…

Makoto se mordió el labio inferior, se le había ocurrido una idea que podría levantarle el ánimo a su novio, así que se atrevería a plantearla.

―Podríamos ver un video para adultos, ¿no crees?

El moreno se enderezó de inmediato para mirarlo con sorpresa reflejada, ¿ese era su inocente novio? lo había terminado de pervertir completamente.

―¿Estás seguro? ―Makoto asintió al ver el entusiasmo que Yamazaki había mostrado ante su idea, no podría ser tan malo.

Grave error, estaba muriendo de vergüenza mientras que Sousuke analizaba todo y se reía de las malas actuaciones de quienes estaban frente a la pantalla, se suponía que ese tipo de película pusiera el ambiente para que pasaran cosas entre ellos pero solo había creado un tenso ambiente incómodo desde el punto de vista del castaño.

―Oh vamos Mako, al menos saca las manos de tu cara y analiza la película conmigo, tu fuiste el de la idea.

―No era para que precisamente la analizáramos ―contestó el castaño que se acomodaba y despejaba su rostro a la vez.

―¿Quieres que la imitemos? ―La postura de Yamazaki también cambió y colocó su pierna sobre la cadera de Makoto, la cercanía que les proporcionaba el estrecho sillón servía en ocasiones así.

―Sousuke, ¿hablas en serio? ―Makoto tragó saliva un poco nervioso, la parte baja de su estómago se contrajo y un sudor frío recorrió su espalda, no podía creer que de verdad estuviera empezando a excitarse.

Los ruidos obscenos proveniente de la pantalla se convirtieron en ruido ambiental cuando ambas bocas se encontraron, el beso fue suave y calmado, lo que les hizo concentrarse en lo que sentían a cada segundo que pasaba y logrando perderse en su mundo su ropa fue solo un recuerdo que quedó tendido en la alfombra.

Finalmente cuando el chico de la pantalla se corrió, logró sincronizarse con el castaño que lo hizo a la misma vez.

―Parece que sí logramos imitarla en algo ―susurró Sousuke.


	4. En una cita

Disneyland solía estar lleno siempre pero sobre todo los fines de semana, por lo que esos días se habían descartado de inmediato en el momento de planear la cita. Sousuke había visitado el parque en secundaria junto con un grupo de amigos, pero su novio Makoto jamás había tenido la oportunidad y era el momento preciso de celebrar su aniversario. Como Sousuke tenía más experiencia en esas cosas planeó todo, dejando que Makoto se sorprendiera el día de la cita.

Apenas entraron el moreno tuvo que arrastrar a Makoto para sacar un freepass e ir acelerando las cosas, ya luego lo complació yendo a una de las tiendas principales de souvenir en donde compró un par de orejas a juego; no solo le bastaba ir a juego en su conjunto de ropa –acto planeado por el castaño-, sino que quería marcarlo bien como de su propiedad, a lo que accedió Sousuke feliz, pues eso también significaba que Makoto le pertenecía y entre tanta gente que los miraba no quería dejar dudas sobre el tipo de relación que llevaban.

Entusiasmado como cualquier persona fantasiosa que visitara por primera vez un recinto de Disney, Makoto no podía dejar de sonreír, de señalar hasta el mínimo detalle y aprovechar los pocos tiempos muertos en las filas para sacarse fotos utilizando las redondeadas orejas negras junto a su novio. Debía ya tener al menos un par de docenas de selfies de ellos dos, y eso que en los caminos hacia las atracciones había diversos artilugios o decoraciones para que los visitantes no se aburrieran haciendo las largas filas de espera.

Su primera atracción era una montaña rusa en completa oscuridad, Sousuke le había asegurado que no era tan terrible, que era solo un producto de su mente el que le causaba más terror de lo que en verdad era, pues si no podía ver a dónde iba, el miedo se incrementaba. Makoto no sabía qué tanto creerle a Sousuke, pues a medida que se acercaban al punto de salida de los carros se topaban con más y más carteles que señalaban el punto de retorno para quienes se arrepentían a mitad del camino. Con el corazón latiendo desbordado por esa primera experiencia, Tachibana apenas asoció las palabras que la asistente del juego les decía: debían guardar sus orejas por motivos de seguridad.

¡Podían salir volando!

Makoto se aferró a la baranda con toda la fuerza de sus manos mientras perdía la sonrisa y era el turno de Yamazaki de reír. En cuanto entraron al túnel todo se volvió negro y el viento empezó a sentirse en sus cabellos, los gritos comenzaron a escucharse y mientras Makoto gritaba ante cada caída de la montaña, Sousuke reía a carcajadas por la reacción de su novio. Al salir, el castaño tuvo que reconocer que no era tan terrible como había esperado y volvió a sorprenderse al ver que la fila de espera había aumentado al menos al doble.

Vieron la hora y suspiraron al comprobar que si corrían un poco alcanzaban a sacar otro freepass y subirse al juego ya antes seleccionado. Corrían de un lugar a otro para lograr los tiempos que necesitaban y gracias a la magnífica planificación de Sousuke no esperaron más de media hora para entrar a alguno de las atracciones, lo que era todo un milagro dado el lugar en que se encontraban. Además, esos tiempos de espera se iban volando en la compañía del otro.

Ya para la hora de almuerzo habían podido subirse a las atracciones más cotizadas y tenían su reserva para última hora de la jornada al splashfree, otra atracción que se llenaba sin importar el clima y el tiempo de espera. Como habían podido aprovechar la mañana de una muy buena manera, decidieron que era bueno tener un tiempo de descanso mientras almorzaban. Se acercaron al west área y entraron a una cafetería al más puro estilo de las tabernas del lejano oeste estadounidense, en donde paradójicamente compraron un set de curry picante con un postre verde que se asemejaba a Mike Wazowski de Monster Inc. El plato era gigante, inclusive para dos hombres adultos y grandes como ellos, así que se tomaron su tiempo para disfrutar de la comida y cuando dejaban sus bandejas en la zona designada, una música les llamó la atención.

Salieron del west área y al acercarse hacia el camino principal se encontraron con un montón de gente acumulada, gracias a sus alturas pudieron observar sin dificultad el desfile de mediodía que ofrecía el parque. En él las carrozas avanzaban con música propia del personaje o película que representaban, Alicia en el país de las maravillas, por ejemplo, también contaba con bailarines que personificaban a cada personaje de la cinta, algunos interactuaban con el público y otros solo se concentraban en sus actuaciones. Así fueron desfilando multitud de carrozas, volviendo a hacer sonreír tanto a grandes como a pequeños.

Yamazaki en verdad nunca se había considerado muy fan de Disney, su estilo eran más las películas de acción más que aquellas animadas que te hacían soñar, pero en cambio Makoto sí que había crecido viendo cada una de ellas, por lo que sentía que estar en ese lugar en ese momento era como un sueño hecho realidad, y más aún si era en compañía de su propio príncipe azul. Para cuando el desfile hubo terminado, volvieron a tomarse de las manos para volver a correr hasta otra atracción en el otro lado del parque.

Habían corrido tantas veces de acá para allá que ya empezaban a reconocer ciertos lugares, y debido a que acababan de almorzar, decidieron subirse a una atracción que fuera más relajada. Hicieron una fila sin saber para qué y se sorprendieron alegremente al notar que era el tren que recorría todo el parque, al fin de cuentas había sido una buena decisión solo dejarse llevar; además de que el mapa que Tachibana había recogido a principio de la jornada ya se encontraba dañado de tanto abrirlo y cerrarlo en busca de indicaciones.

En su recorrido pudieron ver una parte del parque que hasta el momento había pasado desapercibida para ellos al no contar con una gran atracción que tuviese freepass o alta demanda, así que decidieron ir allí para seguir disfrutando de un poco más de tranquilidad. En otro sector alejado se hallaba un gran lago artificial, donde las historias de Tom Sawyer se llevaban a cabo y también podían optar por un paseo en canoa. Ideal para su cita, pensaron los dos.

Oh que grave error.

En cada canoa iban alrededor de seis personas además del guía quien se paraba al frente de todos ellos, y en el momento de subir se le entregaba a cada uno de los visitantes un remo. Y claro, en cuanto se alejaban un poco del punto de partida, su guía amablemente les enseñaba a remar para avanzar en la canoa, de lo contario se quedarían allí varados por siempre. Como nadie quería que eso pasara tuvieron que comenzar a remar al ritmo del “uno, dos, uno, dos” que el malévolo guía recitaba a falta de un látigo para azotarles las espaldas como cual esclavos se sentían.

Gracias a que Makoto y Sousuke se ejercitaban con regularidad, el grupo descansando en ellos logró volver a su punto de salida sin mayores complicaciones. El castaño había encontrado la experiencia adorable mientras que Yamazaki se sentía estafado por haber hecho una fila en que lo hacían trabajar para “su diversión”. Tratando de levantarle el ánimo, Makoto lo llevó hasta otro juego que contaba con poca congestión a diferencia de lo lleno que se encontraba a primera hora; “Small World” era la atracción preferida para todas las pequeñas criaturas que iban de visita al parque con sus padres.

Tampoco era como si el juego fuera exclusivo para cierta edad, sino que estaba libre de cualquier tipo de adrenalina. Ya que comenzaba a hacer frío, la cantidad de niños iba disminuyendo debido al resguardo de sus padres, por lo que la mayoría de los juegos infantiles iban perdiendo su público y dejando tiempos de espera más reducidos que durante la mañana. Gracias a eso, pasaron caminando sin detenerse mucho tiempo hasta los carros que los llevarían a recorrer el pequeño mundo.

La característica música de la atracción ya se les había quedado impregnada en el cerebro y dudaban de que en algún momento pudiesen olvidarse de ella, los acompañaría por el resto de su vida; y mientras la tarareaban, fueron viendo a los pequeños habitantes de cada rincón de la tierra. Era divertido y hasta tierno ver cada caracterización típica de cierto país o región y tratar de adivinar su procedencia; algunos eran muy obvios como Francia con su torre Eiffel o Italia con su torre inclinada, pero otros lugares costaron un poco más.

Al salir del juego el sol ya se había ocultado y aquella zona se veía mucho más despejada, por lo que siguieron aprovechando el tiempo que les quedaba para subirse a la atracción de agua. En el carrusel volvieron a sacarse muchas fotos disfrutando de la romántica iluminación que los acompañaba y salieron aterrorizados del juego de Blancanieves, que más parecía una casa del terror que una representación de un cuento de hadas.

Por último, por fin había llegado la hora en que podían utilizar su pase libre para subir al splasfree y caminando por largos minutos pasaron a todos aquellos que seguían esperando de manera normal para abordar el juego. La colina era algo empinada, lo que ya les decía sobre la altitud del juego, haciendo que Tachibana se aferrara del brazo de su novio como fuente protectora ante aquel miedo que se convertía en dulce y atractiva adrenalina.

Makoto tenía un mal presentimiento sobre el juego, su nivel de popularidad era comparable a la primera atracción que habían subido, por lo que estaba seguro de que lo haría gritar. Y eso lo comprobaba fácilmente con el nivel de entusiasmo del moreno que iba a su lado casi saltando de la emoción. Bueno, no podría ser tan malo si el juego estaba en un parque notoriamente infantil.

Otra grave interpretación de los hechos.

Gritó desde el primer momento, las caídas de la montaña eran bruscas aunque cortas, y antes de cada una de ellas había un breve recorrido que te hacía recuperar el aliento para seguir gritando cuando retomaba el ritmo brusco. Con la suerte de primerizo de Makoto habían sido sentados en el primer carro, por lo que recibían todo el supuesto impacto de cada caída, el castaño no dejaba de lloriquear, llorar y hasta maldecir debido a todo lo que sentía, estaba seguro de que su estómago se había quedado en la segunda curva.

De pronto empezaron a subir más y más, Sousuke sujetó la mano de su novio para tranquilizarlo, lo que solo podía significar que ahora venía lo peor. Y así fue. La caída vertical fue lo peor que sintió el castaño en todo el día, y no solo su voz quedó en la cima de la falsa montaña, sino que también quedó empapado hasta capas de su ropa, pues la fuerza del impacto en el agua provocó una gran ola que los mojó a ellos dos principalmente. Al bajar, Sousuke reía mientras se revolvía el cabello para sacudir las gotas de agua que se aferraban aún a él, mientras que el estudiante de Tokio pensaba que se caería al bajar el camino pues sus piernas no dejaban de temblar.

Como fuese, lograron volver a llegar a tiempo para el cierre de la jornada. El cielo se iluminó con fuegos artificiales y luego la música volvió a sonar por los parlantes esparcidos en todo el parque, la gente se congregó formando un camino libre y el show de luces dio inicio. Distintas carrozas que en la mañana hacían presencia, ahora era el turno de las princesas de hacer su aparición, con danzas que evocaban los momentos mágicos y románticos en cada una de las historias.

Sousuke guió la cabeza de Makoto hasta su hombro y lo abrazó por la cintura.

Aquél cierre a su cita se sentía perfecto, pues mezclados con la oscuridad del lugar y apenas iluminados con el magnífico show que tenían delante de ellos, eran libres de expresar su amor sin temor a malas miradas o susurros incómodos. Un breve beso fue lo que se dieron para seguir admirando lo que tenían delante de ellos.

Cada uno sentía su corazón lleno a rebosar, por distintas razones: haber encontrado el amor de su vida, ser capaces de compartir su felicidad con la persona a su lado, ver reír a su pareja, poder tener esa oportunidad de estar en aquél lugar, vivir su propio cuento de hadas y por último, tener un final feliz.


	5. Usando la ropa del otro

La mordida que recibió era algo más que juguetona, conllevaba cierto grado de molestia que el moreno ya le había expresado antes de realizar aquella acción.

―¡Sousuke! ¡No me muerdas! ―se quejó Makoto.

―¡Entonces deja de usar mi ropa! ―finalmente luego de haberle dejado una marca con su dentadura, lo soltó, y de inmediato sujetó el grueso polerón que el castaño estaba utilizando para tratar de sacárselo. ―¡Dámelo!

―Pero tengo frío ―se defendió Tachibana mientras se envolvía en el material abrigador, en un último esfuerzo para conservarlo con él.

―Usa entonces tu ropa.

―No quiero, me gusta la tuya.

Visiblemente molesto, Sousuke lo soltó y comenzó a pasear por la habitación. Aquella discusión la habían tenido con anterioridad sin número de veces y siempre él termina por ceder, pero es que ahora Yamazaki no tenía nada que ponerse ya que todo su armario había sido saqueado por su novio. Y no era como que él también pudiera usar la ropa de Makoto, para su disgusto el castaño era una talla menor que él y siempre se compraba la ropa justa.

―¿Por qué entonces no compras la misma ropa una talla más grande? ―preguntó por undécima vez Sousuke mientras trataba de serenarse.

―No me gusta como se ve tan grande y holgada en mí ―la defensa de Makoto fue acompañada por cómo se tapaba la boca con la manga larga del suéter.

―Ma. Ko. To. ―Ahora volverían al contacto físico.

―¡Pero Sou! ―Tachibana corrió por toda la habitación tratando de escapar de su malhumorado novio hasta que este finalmente lo tacleó sobre la cama y cayó entre jadeos con él encima. ―Al principio no te molestaba que usara tus cosas.

―No, porque te veías tierno e inocente, y solías devolvérmelas. Ahora eres un descarado roba ropa que ni siquiera la devuelve, vamos, que no me sorprendería que hasta tus bóxer sean míos. ―Un rubor mayor cubrió la cara de Makoto y ante la intensa mirada turquesa finalmente optó por rendirse y optar a otra técnica.

―Si quieres, puedo sacarlos y devolvértelos ―aquellas palabras iban cargadas de sensualidad y erotismo, prometiéndole que lo compensaría por aquél inofensivo hurto.

―Luego de eso iremos de compras. Y tú pagaras.

―Claro, pero… ¿me dejas este polerón?

Había cosas que nunca cambiarían.


	6. Besándose

―Makoto, tus labios vuelven a estar hinchados.

―¡¿Qué?! Haru…

―No te hagas el inocente Makoto, desde que sales con Yamazaki no hacen otra cosa más que besarte, si sigues así terminarás con una boca semejante a un pez.

―¡Haru! No digas cosas como esas ―el castaño de igual forma se llevó los dedos hasta sus labios para asegurarse de que no fuera verdad.

―De todas formas, ¿qué tan bueno puede ser eso?

Makoto recordó como era que se sentía cada vez que sus labios tocaban la boca de Sousuke y como las piernas se le doblaban debido al placer que sentía, aún no habían llegado a más que besos y ciertos toques “casuales”, pero los besos que se daban subían cada vez más de nivel. Por esa razón era que cada día aparecía con los labios hinchados.

Últimamente Sousuke no se conformaba con saborearlos, sino que también los mordía y succionaba hasta que Makoto gimoteaba piedad y viceversa. Las lenguas de cada uno limpiaban si es que algún atisbo de sangre aparecía y provocaban placenteras cosquillas en cada comisura de los labios. Podían perderse minutos enteros besándose sin notar su entorno, razón por la que siempre trataban de hacerlo en la poca intimidad que lograban obtener y siempre a solas para no incomodar a nadie.

Aunque sus bocas ya no eran lo único que los labios habían probado.

Muerto de vergüenza, Makoto debía admitir haber sido el primero en desviar la atención hacia el cuello y mandíbula de Sousuke, mordisquear aquella perfilada quijada y pasar la lengua por la manzana de Adán se había convertido en una adicción, una que le había dado libre camino a los mordisqueos y marcas de besos.

Recordando todo aquello el rostro de Tachibana se volvió rojo y tuvo que desviar su mirada hacia el piso, escuchando un bufido por parte de su amigo que ya no quería seguir tocando aquél tema que quizás a qué cosas lo llevaría a escuchar.


	7. Haciendo cosplay

Se miró al espejo y reconoció que no estaba tan mal, aquella peluca color naranja tenía prácticamente el mismo corte que él solía usar, así que solo cambiaba el color, no había tenido necesidad de colocarse lentes de contacto de color y ante regañadientes aceptó que Makoto le colocara un poco de base de maquillaje y unos toques de polvos translúcidos. Por otra parte, sentía que la ropa militar que estaba utilizando no le venía para nada mal y que se asemejaba bastante al personaje en cuestión: Rio Busujima Mason.

Por el reflejo del espejo vio aparecer a su novio quien vestía un traje típico y tradicional, los colores negros y morados no combinaban realmente con el usual Makoto, pero así era la vestimenta Yumeno Gentaro. El castaño había aprovechado la semejanza con el personaje escritor y solo había dejado crecer su cabello con meses de anterioridad y trató de maquillarse para hacer resaltar un poco más sus verdes ojos. Agitando su abanico se acercó a Sousuke y habló con tono algo cantarín:

―Oh vaya, pero si ¿no es aquél loco de la armada? Te ves un poco más serio de lo usual.

―¿Loco?

― _Uso desu yo*_ ―se rió Makoto a la vez que lo abrazaba por detrás y observaba el reflejo de ambos frente a sí.

―Makoto, más te vale que no seamos los únicos que pasen por este tipo de vergüenza, te juro que sí…

―No te preocupes, Sousuke. Al menos tenemos la certeza de que Rin y Haru también lo harán. ―Buscó entre las mangas de su traje y sacó su celular para mostrarle la foto que Rin les había mandado hacia solo unos minutos.

―¿Y por qué sus cosplays se ven más geniales que los nuestros?

En efecto, la fotografía parecía darles un aire de serenidad y hermosura que en la realidad estaba lejos de ser. Ellos habían elegido ser una pareja china bastante conocida bajo la franquicia de “Mo Dao Zu Shi”, debido a sus características físicas y sobre todo de personalidad, Rin tomaba el papel del Patriarca Yiling: Wei WuXian y Haru por su parte no podía ser otro que Lan Zhan de la secta GusuLan. Era como si los personajes hubieran sido hechos para ellos.

―No digas eso, nosotros nos vemos más actuales ―Sousuke levantó una ceja al ver el anticuado vestir de “Gentaro”―. Bueno, pero al menos somos raperos que hacen batallas por territorios.

―Y ellos cazan demonios y fantasmas.

―Oh vamos, Sousuke. ―Makoto se le volvió a tirar encima. ―Te aseguro que el resto del team también será genial y ganaremos el primer lugar.

―Y aunque no lo hagamos, quiero mi premio.

―Claro que sí.


	8. Haciendo compras

Subieron al tercer piso de esa cadena comercial tan conocida como Donqui, una abreviación para el nombre de Don Quijote. En estas tiendas se podía encontrar cualquier cosa que se quisiera y necesitara, desde comida hasta souvenirs, ropa y artículos de belleza; incluso, contaban con secciones para adultos.

Makoto iba poniendo cualquier cosa que le llamara la atención dentro del canasto mientras tarareaba la pegajosa melodía que se escucha por los altavoces, a la vez que Sousuke iba sacando las cosas de la canasta y las dejaba atrás, porque obviamente no se las llevarían. Llegaron a la sección que les interesaba, en ella había un grupo de adolescentes jugando con la mercancía y al escuchar que alguien se acercaba se pusieron en alerta para salir lo antes posible. Eran muy osados entre ellos, pero si una mujer aparecía, de inmediato dejaban el lugar.

Al ver que eran dos hombres adultos los que entraban a la parte con juguetes eróticos, no les prestaron mayor atención y siguieron en lo suyo. Makoto se encogió algo nervioso, pero Sousuke le había insistido en que no levantarían sospechas ya que era común que amigos fueran a comprar esas cosas juntos; nadie allí sabría que eran pareja.

Delante de ellos había un escaparate con una infinidad de modelos de consoladores, vibradores y dildos, cada uno con una muestra para que las personas pudieran “probarlo” antes de tomar la decisión de comprar el más adecuado. Ellos no necesitaban eso, les bastaba con sus propios miembros así que siguieron viendo hasta que hallaron lo necesario: montones de lubricantes de distintos sabores y utilidades, aceites de masajes, condones con sabor, texturas y hasta diseños como demoniacos.

―Makoto, ¿de qué quieres probar esta vez? ―susurró el moreno.

Con anterioridad ya habían probado los más comunes como de chocolate, vainilla y frutilla; ahora ya era el turno de tomar provisiones más osadas. En el canasto ya se encontraba una gran caja XL de 18 preservativos naturales, esos tenían que ir sí o sí dentro de las compras semanales, pero los que elegían era para variar sus dinámicas sexuales, así que se decidieron por unos sabor a melón y con textura de protuberancias pequeñas. Sumado a eso, para combinar el lubricante era de mango y otro de piña.

―Sousuke, será como un postre tropical ―murmuró Makoto mientras colocaba casualmente un juego de esposas más una venda para los ojos. En esta ocasión, Sousuke no quitó el objeto de la canasta.

―¡Excelente idea, Makoto! Tendremos que pasar a comprar crema batida para completar el set.

Al final de la compra, la cajera solo enarcó una ceja al ver la cantidad de productos sexuales y la crema batida que también añadió en la bolsa café.


	9. Pasando el tiempo con amigos

Yamazaki estaba bien con pasar tiempo con los amigos que tenían en común, excepto, por él. Y es que también era su amigo, pero, ¿cómo decirlo? Era prácticamente porque su amistad venía desde pequeños que seguía soportándolo. Y ahora, solo quería asfixiarlo.

―Vamos, Makoto, ¡más alto! Así mismo ―señaló Kisumi demasiado cerca de su novio mientras jugaban basquetbol.

―Kisumi… un… minuto ―respondió jadeante el castaño.

―Que mala condición física tienen ―se burló el de cabellos rosas mientras Makoto volvía a donde se encontraba Sousuke para beber algo de agua.

―He dejado la natación profesional y solo hago ejercicio para mantener mi forma, y Sousuke está en rehabilitación. Es obvio que no podemos ser rivales para ti que sigues en club de básquet.

―Excusas, Makoto ―se rió Kisumi―. El otro día te vi yendo a un café con Toono-kun, deberías aprovechar esos momentos para seguir entrenando, ¿no crees, Sousuke?

―Si Makoto quiere pasar el tiempo con amigos, cómo y con quienes es decisión de él.

―¡Waaa, Sousuke! ―volvió a quejarse Kisumi mientras se colgaba del hombro de Makoto.

―Kisumi, tu también tienes varios amigos con quienes puedes crear tu propio club, pero siempre nos buscas a nosotros.

―¿Eso está mal? No es mi culpa que Sousuke no salga con otros debido a su mal genio y cara de pocos amigos. Eh, Sousuke, ¿quieres que te presente a algunos otros?

―No gracias. ―Respondió secamente el moreno. ―Y para tu información, tengo con quienes divertirme además de ustedes.

―Wow ―ahora Shigino cambió su pose para tocar a Yamazaki, haciendo que Makoto enarcara una ceja―. ¿Quiénes? ¿quieres presentármelos? Así podríamos salir todos juntos un día a bailar o a comer.

―¿No decías que tu mismo tenías muchas amigos? ―Makoto se interpuso sutilmente entre los dos.

―Si, pero entre más, mejor, ¿no lo había dicho? ―Kisumi como si no notara aquella sutileza se apoyó en el castaño nuevamente. ―Pero no es mala idea el salir todos juntos, todos ustedes están metidos en el mundo de la natación, pero salir y bailar un poco no les hará mal. Podría ser incluso antes de sus exámenes o después de ellos, así se quitan el estrés.

―No suena tan mal ―reconoció Makoto quien en cierta parte se sentía interesado en aquella vida estudiantil que hasta el momento estaba pasando por alto―. Aunque nada de alcohol, el resto de los chicos dependen de sus becas deportivas y no pueden beber.

―Por supuesto que no ―recalcó Kisumi a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo a Sousuke, con quien anteriormente en varias ocasiones ya se había reunido para ir a beber unas inocentes cervezas―. ¡Me muero por ver a Haru bailar!

Tanto Makoto como Sousuke se miraron y luego de unos segundos, estallaron en risas. Aquella imagen era imposible.


	10. Con orejas

Una oreja se movía como tic nervioso mientras que la otra seguía quieta como en estado de alerta, tenían el mismo pelaje color negro que el cabello de su dueño y se erguían dando unos centímetros más a Sousuke. Makoto seguía mirando atento a cualquier cambio, pero es que el cambio delante de él ya era más que asombroso. Al despertar, su novio tenía orejas como si de un perro o lobo se tratase.

  
―¿Y bien? ―preguntó preocupado Yamazaki.

  
Luego de una larga pausa, de que el castaño cerrara los ojos y se llevara su mano hasta la barbilla, habló:

  
―¡Son adorables!

  
―¡Makoto!

―Lo siento, lo siento ―se disculpó al tiempo que se inclinaba para tocar la mullida oreja derecha que se había mantenido quieta―. ¿Duele? ¿sientes algo?

  
―No duele, solo siento cosquillas.

  
―Es raro, generalmente estas cosas van acompañadas de una cola ―Makoto se apresuró a mirar el trasero de su novio mientras se aprovechaba de la situación y palpaba más de lo necesario.

  
―¿Generalmente? ¡Por favor! No es como si fuera una enfermedad común como el resfrío, ¿de dónde sacas esas ideas?

  
―De los libros, cuentos de niños y leyendas, mangas ¿de dónde más? Solo ficción. Incluso estoy llegando a pensar que los dos estamos bajo el efecto de algún alucinógeno y nos estamos sugestionando con lo mismo.

  
Sousuke solo suspiró resignado y se tiró de espaldas en el sillón, sus orejas se movían con cada movimiento y actitud que tenía, incluso ahora Makoto podía comprender un poco mejor los sentimientos ocultos de su novio, tal vez no sería mala idea conservarlas, pensó.

  
Tachibana se sentó en su regazo y siguió tocando una de las orejas, como si estuviese hipnotizado por ella. 

  
―¿Puedes dejarlo?

  
―Nope ―contestó cantarínmente―. Es realmente suave, podría pasar horas acariciándolas, y me gusta ver tu cara cuando lo hago, se sonroja un poco.

  
―Tonterías ―se defendió el moreno mientras trataba de alejar esa mano con un manotazo.

  
―¿Vas a negarme que también te pusiste duro por ello? ―la mano alejada de Makoto cayó en la entrepierna semi erecta de Sousuke.

  
―Eso es porque estás sentado encima, no tiene nada que ver con las orejas.

  
―¿Sabes? ―los movimientos se volvieron más osados sobre el miembro del moreno―, una de las posibles soluciones en ese tipo de historias es teniendo sexo.

  
―¿Qué clase de cosas lees, nerd?

  
―¿Quieres intentarlo o no? ―ahora ambas manos se encargaban tanto de la entrepierna como de sus orejas.

  
―Vamos.


	11. Usando kigurumis

Terminó de subirse el cierre y fijó su vista en su novio que lo miraba detenidamente con gesto serio, hasta que las convulsiones causadas por la risa pudieron ganarle y terminó tirado en el suelo a la vez que se limpiaba una lágrima que se había escapado.

―Makoto…

―Lo siento, lo siento Sousuke, es que ―volvió a mirarlo y una carcajada resurgió.

―¡Está bien, me lo quitaré!

―No, no. Fueron regalos de mis padres. ―Por fin el castaño volvió a colocarse de pie un tanto más calmado. ―No lo hicieron con mala intención, ya escuchaste que fueron los modelos que encontraron en estas tallas.

El alto moreno llevaba puesto un kigurumi de cerdo, completamente rosado que incluía una cola como resorte y un gorro con la nariz abotonada, mientras que Makoto también llevaba puesto un pijama del mismo estilo, solo que este parecía ser de un gato, aun no estaban muy seguro pues el gorro que debía tener las características del animal estaba un tanto… deforme.

―De todas formas, ¿por qué tengo yo que usar el cerdo?

―Porque este ―señaló el propio― es más pequeño que ese, y al tener los pies incluidos en el kigurumi, pues caminarías encogido o te apretaría directamente la entrepierna, así que tu te quedas con el más grande mientras que yo me quedo con el ser misterioso, ¿sí?

―Un cerdo… ―Sousuke seguía refunfuñando a pesar de que sabía que le convenía usar el que era una talla más grande.

―Oh vamos, Sousuke, no son tan malos. Con el frío que ha empezado a hacer es bueno poder dormir abrigados de la cabeza a los pies, no hay porqué ser tan gruñón.

―¿Gruñón yo? ―Sousuke se le acercó peligrosamente mientras lo tomaba entre sus brazos y daba una vuelta con él en el aire, para luego acercarse a su cuello y hacer el sonido típico de un cerdo.

―Sousuke no, que me haces cosquillas ―reclamó el castaño.

―Soy un cerdo, dame de comida, debo engordar ―le contestó de nuevo contra su cuello.

―Oh vamos, no vas a engordar solo por ser un lindo cerdito durante la noche.

―¿No?

―¡Por supuesto que no! ¿tu crees que te dejaría?

Entre risas, cosquillas y pasos tambaleantes llegaron hasta los pies de la cama en donde cayeron sin mayor preocupación. Los dos sentían que se veían de forma un tanto vergonzosa, pues usar esos pijamas a la edad que tenían y con su cuerpo era hilarante, pero precisamente por sus personalidades era que lo hacían.

Luego de múltiples besos acompañados de oinks, Sousuke se detuvo y suspiró.

―Es una lástima, no puedo levantarte la camiseta como solía hacerlo, así no puedo disfrutar de tu piel.

―Es cierto, pero, ¿qué te parece si hayamos una forma de poder hacerlo sin quitárnoslo?


	12. Chocolate

Manchas cafés ocupaban gran parte de su cara, incluso la punta de su nariz se encontraba manchada casualmente, claro que el atracón que se había dado no era para nada casual. Makoto miraba arrepentido a su novio, aunque el moreno estaba completamente seguro de que no se arrepentía de nada, no era la primera vez que lo hacía y probablemente tampoco sería la última.

―Esos eran los materiales que compré para preparar una torta de chocolate, para ti. ¿Por qué te los comiste?

―Es que salí de un difícil examen y la ansiedad me atacó, y… lo siento, me encargaré de comprar todo lo que comí para que puedas hacer esa torta ―Los verdes ojos brillaban sin mostrar culpa alguna, y más encima no tenía descaro al aclarar que seguía esperando aquella torta. Sousuke negó con la cabeza.

―Tanto dulce te hará mal, Makoto. ―Yamazaki fue a sentarse a la sala de estar, dejando solo al castaño que de inmediato fue tras él, aún con la salsa de chocolate en mano y sin ánimos de dejarla.

―Como nutricionalmente bien, que me salga del régimen una vez dentro de un millón no es tan malo.

―Comes bien porque soy yo el que se encarga de tu alimentación, de lo contrario, ¿quién sabe lo que comerías?

Tachibana se le tiró encima y sonrió, seguía teniendo las comisuras de los labios con chocolate y la punta de la nariz, parecía un niño de cinco años tras haber hecho una travesura de la cual no se arrepentía. Sousuke le arrebató la botella de salsa de chocolate y preguntó en tono jocoso mientras se echaba para atrás.

―¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para comer un poco de chocolate? ―claramente su pregunta tenía una connotación sexual, por lo que Makoto tragó saliva y pensó en si seguirle el juego o no. Nunca antes habían hecho nada con comida, así que, siempre había una primera vez, pensó.

―¿Qué te parece hacerte sentir bien?

Sousuke solo enarcó una ceja mientras el cuerpo del castaño bajaba hasta toparse con el cierre del pantalón que rápidamente se abrió y reveló la ropa interior. Makoto comenzó a tocar esa zona e intercambiar lamidas y suaves mordiscos por sobre la tela hasta que lo que se encontraba abajo, se endureció; solo allí retiró de la zona el bóxer y bajó más los pantalones para que el lugar de su _trabajo_ quedara más despejado.

Llevaba minutos en ello, su lengua lo saboreaba como si de un dulce se tratara y cuando se echó hacia atrás para acomodarse el cabello y mirar a su novio, fue recompensado con una maliciosa sonrisa.

―Tu premio ―dijo con voz ronca Sousuke a la vez que llenaba de salsa de chocolate aquello que Makoto había estado devorando con ahínco momentos antes.

El castaño entusiasmado, volvió a su labor, disfrutando ahora del chocolate en su lengua.


	13. Comiendo helado

El verano se encontraba en su apogeo, las altas temperaturas sumadas a la alta humedad hacía que hasta pensar en existir era una pésima idea. Sousuke agradecía que todos los establecimientos comerciales contara con aire acondicionado, así se quedaba más rato dentro de ellos tomando decisiones que antes solo le tomarían unos breves segundos; como ahora.

¿Qué sabor de helado debería comprar? No solía ser de los que llenaba su refrigerador con ese tipo de cosas, pero su novio pasaba días en su departamento y ante el calor asolador, caían ante la tentación de refrescarse de alguna forma y aparecía la brillante idea de consumir helado. Ahora, volviendo a su problema principal, ¿qué debía comprar?

Las variedades eran tantas que siempre dejaba que otro más decidiera, o se inclinaba por el menos dulce, pero a Makoto le gustaba lo dulce así que tendría que encontrar un punto intermedio. Pensando en que gritaría de frustración si no se decidía luego, colocó dentro del canasto de la compra diversos sabores y estilos y esperó que alguno gustase a su castaño novio.

Prácticamente corrió a volver a refugiarse dentro de su hogar, pensaba darse una fría ducha y sentarse frente al aire durante horas, no creía ser capaz de hacer algo más. En cuanto salió del ascensor supo que sus planes habían sido cambiados drásticamente, pues esperando fuera de su puerta se encontraba Tachibana, quien como si sintiera su presencia, volteó a verlo.

―¿Mako? ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando aquí? ―se acercó para saludarlo con un rápido beso en los labios mientras buscaba la llave de la puerta.

―No, creo que subí en el ascensor antes que tú. Me sorprende que no nos hallamos topado antes ―ambos entraron y fueron directo hasta la cocina―. Traje esto, pensé que era una buena idea tener cierta cantidad de suministros, ¿no crees? ―sonrió de forma cómplice mientras dejaba una bolsa en la mesa.

―No me digas que…

Sousuke dejó su frase hasta la mitad en el momento de comprobar el contenido, y sí, era lo mismo que él había comprado, ¡incluso eran los mismos sabores! Con una risa también dejo ver su compra y la coincidencia hizo que ambos rieran y volvieran a darse un coqueto beso. Guardando las cantidades inmensurables –para Sousuke, pues para Makoto era una pequeña cantidad- de helado en el congelador, dejaron uno fuera y sacaron dos cucharas para luego sentarse en la sala.

―Había pensado en comprar una sandía, pero eso solo nos serviría para un día y dudo que el calor pase de un día para otro, aún nos queda mucho verano por delante.

―Nos volveríamos pobres si comiéramos de eso una vez al día ―contestó el moreno mientras saboreaba una pequeña porción de helado de chocolate con trozos de waffles en su interior.

―Cierto, además esto es mejor ―Makoto por el contrario aprovechaba cada milímetro disponible de su cuchara para llenarla de la cremosa sustancia.

―No olvides seguir ejercitándote y controlando tus cantidades de azúcar, siempre eres débil y consumes más de lo que deberías.

―Oh, vamos Sousuke ―se quejó Makoto mientras le hacía un puchero y le acercaba una mordida de helado―. Tu puedes encargarte de mi ejercicio, y en cuanto al azúcar, ¿no te gusta lo dulce que soy?


	14. Cambio de género

Amaba sujetar su estrecha cintura entre sus brazos, sentía que encajaban a la perfección allí y al ser alta, no tenía que agachar tanto su rostro para poder besarse, ya de por sí la coronilla castaña llegaba hasta su mentón. A pesar de que su constitución era más grande que el promedio de las mujeres, Makoto tenía un aura de delicadeza y feminidad que lo rodeaba, y si a eso le sumaba su angelical mirada, se convertía en el blanco de muchas miradas. Miradas que su novio, Sousuke, se encargaba de ahuyentar.

―Sousuke, eres demasiado celoso, de verdad que nadie se fija en mí ―el moreno negaba ante ello, su novia no era capaz de creerse los cumplidos que siempre le daba sin importar qué.

―No es así, Mako-chan, ¿quién no sería feliz de estar a tu lado? Todos los días debo abofetearme para asegurarme de que no es un sueño.

―Sousuke, como siempre exageras ―la chica se sonrojo aun así mientras lo abraza un poco más.

Yamazaki aprovechó la cercanía para entrelazar sus dedos en los largos mechones dorados como el trigo a punto de ser cosechado, inhaló su aroma a flores recién cortadas y volvió a apretar su cuerpo contra él. Inevitablemente ya tenía una erección que manejar. Y si bien quería colocarla de espaldas contra el sillón, arrebatarle la ropa y poseerla, siempre la trataba de la mejor forma posible y aguantaba entrar en ella hasta asegurarse de que estuviera lista.

Poco a poco comenzó a acariciar su pierna hasta colocarla por arriba de su cintura, Makoto hacia un tiempo ya que había dejado de avergonzarse con esas cosas, aunque a veces mostraba cautela, por lo que dejó mimarse. Sousuke adoraba acariciar su suave y nívea piel, inclusive detenerse en las cicatrices en sus rodillas causadas por accidentes y caídas de pequeña; sin perder el ritmo, siguió subiendo hasta que se adentró en la tela del vestido y creyó oportuno besar la zona del cuello hasta escuchar algún gemido que no tardó en aparecer.

Ahora que estaba seguro de su receptibilidad, con los dedos hizo círculos en la delicada parte interior de sus muslos hasta que Makoto se encaramó más a él y comenzó a besarlo en donde su boca con labial color rosa claro lo alcanzaba. Algo impaciente, lo movió hasta que sus dedos toparon con su ropa interior, Sousuke sintió un propio tirón en su entrepierna cuando comprobó que era encaje lo que había allí.

Apretó su palma contra el montículo de Venus y caricias aparecieron hasta que se hubo mojado lo suficiente para hacerse notar a través de la delicada tela.

―Sousuke, ¿por qué te demoras tanto? ―la voz de la chica tembló con la vergonzosa queja mientras se deshacía del agarre y se subía al moreno quien tenía una expresión de lujuria.

―No quiero hacerte daño, lo sabes ―la ropa empezó a salir volando de sus cuerpos dentro del apuro de ambos.

―No lo harías, lo sé.

Yamazaki se estiró para buscar en el bolsillo del pantalón un preservativo y luego de colocárselo con prisa, Makoto bajó en él echando la cabeza hacia atrás y disfrutando lo llena que se sentía gracias a su novio.


	15. En un estilo de ropa diferente

Flores sujetaban su cabello de forma aleatoria, los pantalones se ajustaban demasiado en su trasero en contradicción con la parte ancha al llegar al suelo, su pecho estaba al descubierto mientras que llevaba puesta una chaqueta de cuero café sin mangas pero con tiras del mismo material como tiras de vaquero. Sousuke suspiró y pensó que podría ser peor.

Makoto en cambio danzaba feliz con la ropa liviana llena de colores psicóticos que emulaban un viaje ácido, llevaba un diminuto short solo para tomar su trasero y entrepierna, mientras que la gran camiseta flotaba en ondas como si de un vestido corto se tratara.

―Makoto ya deja de dar vueltas, te vas a marear y a mi también.

―Pero es que hay que entrar en el personaje, Sou ―el castaño se le acercó moviendo sus manos sus manos ondulantemente y colocó otra flor en el cabello de Yamazaki.

―¿Por qué soy solo yo quién lleva flores en el cabello? ―rodeó con sus manos la cintura de su novio mientras lo pegaba a su cuerpo.

―Porque así te ves más guapo ―le dio un beso en el pecho y trató de alejarse―. Espero no llamar mucho la atención en el camino hacia el festival.

―Siempre llamas la atención, es imposible que no lo hagas con lo hermoso que eres, Mako.

―Ya, lo dices solo porque sí. ―Makoto se alejó y guardó ciertas cosas en una canasta de mimbre que era parte del estilo hippie que llevaba. ―Kisumi al enterarse de que iríamos al festival fue quien me sugirió ir vestidos de esta forma, creo que los compañeros de su nuevo club también lo harán. Incluso me dio estos brownies de chocolate…

―¿Te dio comida? ¿y no te lo has comido?

―No, es que fue realmente enfático en que los probáramos solo cuando ya estuviéramos en el festival.

―Creo tener una leve sospecha ―Sousuke se llevó una mano hasta el cabello y antes de revolvérselo como siempre, recordó las flores y por respeto a su novio y a lo entusiasmado que estaba él no se las quitó.

¿Debería contarle sobre las sospechas que tenía de Kisumi? No, mejor vería como espectador qué sucedía al respecto, por el momento se encargaría de observar con atención las desnudas piernas de Makoto que se asomaban por debajo de los colores.

―Deberías también usar un collar, pulseras y muchas flores. ―Sousuke se acercó y le colocó un collar estilo hawaiano a su novio.

―¡Sousuke! Esto no es de este estilo, vamos, todo debe combinar a la perfección.

―Discúlpeme sir. ―se dio la vuelta y antes de salir de la habitación, sintió un agarrón en su trasero.

―Pero que…

―Lo siento, es que pareciera que las costuras del pantalón van a reventar por contener tu trasero ―se disculpó Makoto mientras se lamía los labios y seguía apretando con su mano a Sousuke.

―Si no me sueltas terminaremos por no ir al festival.

Makoto pareció pensarlo un segundo y lo soltó.

―Podremos hacerlo cuando volvamos.

Sousuke pensó que sí, definitivamente lo harían al volver y como queriendo asegurarse de la diversión, dejó parte de la magia de Kisumi en el velador para su regreso.


	16. Durante su ritual matutino

Frío fue lo que sintió Makoto en el momento en que le arrebataron el cobertor, todas las mañanas era lo mismo, la misma tonta e inofensiva discusión, los mismos gruñidos y las mismas excusas.

―Ya es la hora de levantarse, Mako.

―Cinco minutos más ―rezongó.

―No, vamos, que eso lo dices siempre y al final llegas corriendo a clases.

Makoto se tapó la cara con la almohada, negándose a abrir los ojos aun. La pereza matutina era algo con lo que había lidiado desde siempre, era de la clase de personas que colocaba el despertador cada cinco minutos durante una hora para finalmente rendirse y levantarse con el tiempo justo. En cambio, Sousuke se levantaba de inmediato aunque de mal humor hasta ya pasados unos minutos.

―Te voy a tirar un vaso con agua encima ―amenazó Yamazaki, a lo que recibió como respuesta un almohadazo en la cara.

―No si puedo evitarlo ―el tono jocoso de Makoto le mostró que ya había terminado de despertar y que su humor lo había hecho con él. Aún era algo temprano así que podía perder algo de tiempo al jugar con su pareja.

―Ya verás, pequeño…

Se le tiró encima para llenarlo de cosquillas como forma de venganza ante el ataque anterior, cosquillas que duraron unos minutos hasta que los dos terminaron sin aliento. Con Sousuke aún encima de su cuerpo, Makoto lo usó de excusa por no poder levantarse.

―Pequeño bribón ―aun así, Sousuke no se quitó de encima, les quedaban algunos minutos más.

―Deja de decirme pequeño, sabes que no es así ―sugirió mientras se movía debajo del moreno para que sintiera que algo más había despertado, sobre todo luego de su intensa lucha sobre la cama.

Un beso ansioso se produjo entre ambos, querían hacer algo más, pero ya habían desperdiciado bastante tiempo. Makoto mordiéndose un labio se giró sobre sí mismo para tomar el celular de la mesa auxiliar y comprobar por sí mismo cuántos minutos le restaban para salir. Hasta que algo en su pantalla lo dejó perplejo.

―Sousuke ―recibió un mordisco en el hombro como respuesta―. ¿Te diste cuenta que hoy es domingo?


	17. Niños

―Sousuke ―la voz de Makoto sonó queda en medio de la silenciosa habitación, las luces se encontraban ya apagadas y rato había pasado desde que se desearon las buenas noches.

―¿Mmm? ―el moreno se removió y lo abrazó más fuerte, para darle a entender que lo escuchaba pero que estaba al borde de caer dentro de los brazos de Morfeo.

―Estaba pensando, ¿te gustaría tener niños? ―apenas eran audibles las palabras que prefería Makoto, pero Yamazaki estaba acostumbrado a esos susurros.

―¿A qué te refieres? No quiero separarme de ti para tener la posibilidad de tener hijos, tu eres todo lo que necesito. ―Aclaró antes de que su novio expresara en voz alta la idea de terminar para darle la oportunidad de crear una familia.

―No, no es eso, Sou ―Makoto se removió entre sus brazos y se dio vuelta para poder mirarlo directo a sus ojos―. Solo que a veces me gustaría la idea de ser padre, o de verte a ti interactuar con niños. Digo, yo al menos paso bastante tiempo con ellos debido a mi trabajo de medio tiempo, pero ¿te imaginas a un pequeño Sou correteando por allí?

En la mente de Yamazaki apareció una escena de un pequeño niño de ojos verdes con cabello negro que destrozaba todo a su paso y que además llamaba y retenía la atención de su pareja más que él mismo, acompañado de un escalofrío de terror, negó con la cabeza.

―No es como que realmente lo necesite para ser feliz.

―No puede ser tan malo ―Makoto adivinó lo que pasó por la mente de su novio, ya que él también creía que sería algo así―. Tal vez, en algún futuro podremos adoptar.

―Si es lo que tu quieres, me parece bien ―afirmó Sousuke hundiendo su cara en el cuello de Makoto.

―No se trata de lo que yo quiero, sino que de lo que los dos queremos.

―Por el momento solo quiero estar en tu compañía, ¿vale?

―Yo igual, aun soy demasiado joven como para tomar semejante responsabilidad ―rió Makoto.

.

.

.

Sousuke sonreía a las espaldas de Makoto recordando la primera conversación del tema que habían tenido, ahora, diez años después, recibían en sus brazos a un pequeño de alrededor de cuatro años en el seno de su hogar. Lo habían discutido largo y tendido, y ninguno había querido la opción de un bebé recién nacido, un niño ya grande era mejor pues eran los que ya llevaban tiempo dando vueltas en el sistema.

Ahora afrontarían nuevos desafíos en su relación, adaptarse a ese nuevo estilo de vida como familia homoparental no sería fácil, pero sabían que valdría todo el esfuerzo. El pequeño sonreía y se carcajeaba en compañía de Makoto, quien no daba más de felicidad, y frente a Sousuke se mostraba más tímido pero no con miedo. Pronto empezaría a amar a ambos como la pareja ya lo amaba.


	18. Haciendo algo juntos

Dos pares de ojos se posaban en aquella maceta, un par turquesa y otro más verdoso. ¿Qué se supone que harían con aquél regalo? Ninguno de ellos se había encargado con anterioridad de una planta. Si bien era un regalo para su nuevo departamento en conjunto y le daba un toque de vida al lugar, suponía un problema para aquellos inexpertos.

―Al menos no fue un cachorro ―habló Makoto mientras se rendía al escrutinio e iba a la cocina por un vaso con agua para echar en la tierra.

―Hubiera sido imposible, ¿será que hay que hacer algo más que ponerle agua? ¿Y cada cuánto?

―No lo sé, supongo que habrá que tratar de ponerla en un lugar en el cual le dé algo de sol, pero no mucho. Y sí, agua todos los días. Creo.

―Pues tendremos que buscar, no quiero que se vaya a pudrir por exceso de agua o a secar por falta de la misma. ―Sousuke se puso a buscar de inmediato qué tipo de planta era en su celular.

―También hay que ponerle un nombre, y hablarle continuamente, así crecen más rápido y mejor.

Yamazaki enarcó una ceja y lo miro:

―Mako, no queremos que se convierta en un bosque.


	19. Usando ropa formal

―¿Sousuke? ―llamó Makoto a su pareja que estaba arreglando los últimos detalles frente al espejo. Como respuesta recibió un gruñido así que siguió hablando. ―Ese traje, ¿lo arrendaste o es tuyo?

―Me lo prestó Kazu-nii, ¿por?

Makoto se levantó de la cama y rodeó con los brazos a Sousuke por detrás para que sus miradas se encontraran a través del espejo. Una de sus manos se deslizó por el pecho de Sousuke sugerentemente mientras pasaba la lengua por sus labios, deseoso de colocarlos sobre la piel del moreno.

―Porque te ves increíblemente guapo ―la voz ronca de Makoto llenó la estancia y dio a entender claramente sus intenciones―. Y sería una lástima ensuciar el traje.

―Solo me lo estaba probando, no llevo ni cinco minutos con él puesto y tú ¿ya quieres hacerlo?

―Es que Sousuke, es como si lo hubieran hecho para ti, cubre cada una de tus curvas a la perfección y encaja tu trasero de tal manera que no sabes las ganas de que tengo de golpearlo y morderlo, además de que acentúa los músculos de tu espalda y…

Tachibana volvió a lamerse los labios y dirigió su otra mano hasta la entrepierna de Sousuke, quien tampoco podía negar que la descripción dada por su novio no lo había calentado lo suficiente como para ponerse a pensar en la idea calenturienta del castaño. Aun así, volvió a negar aunque con menos vehemencia.

―Makoto, tengo que utilizarlo para la ceremonia de premiación, y sabes que debo ir de manera formal.

―Lo sé, lo sé ―se quejó Makoto alejándose.

Sousuke suspiró aliviado, pues no podría volver a negarse a los deseos de Makoto, hasta que el castaño se posicionó delante de él con una sonrisa en su cara y se arrodilló.

―Makoto no creo que sea buena idea.

―¿Por qué? Te aseguro que tragaré todo y no tendrás que preocuparte de que se vaya a ensuciar el traje, ¿no es perfecto?

Yamazaki apretó sus puños y luego de un suspiro, él mismo abrió la cremallera de su pantalón.

―Que no quede ni una gota.


	20. Bailando

¿Acaso aquello era un vals? No, solo estaban moviendo sus cuerpos juntos rítmicamente al compás de tres cuartos, no había música que los guiara más que su propia respiración y los latidos del corazón. Las luces se habían apagado y solo la luz de luna que traspasaba las ventanas los iluminaba en aquella noche de verano.

Luego de la cena liviana que tuvieron, se les ocurrió pasar la noche disfrutando del otro sin la necesidad de que algo sexual pasara, atrás habían quedado los momentos en que buscaban hacerlo en cada ocasión, ahora disfrutaban de la compañía del otro valorándola como cualquier acto sexual.

Los brazos de Sousuke se apretaban alrededor de la cintura de Makoto mientras que este abrazaba su cuello y escondía su cara en el hueco debajo de la mandíbula. Pasos cortos y hasta algo tambaleantes por el vino hacían que recorrieran la sala y de vez en cuando se soltaban para hacer que su pareja girara y cambiaban la posición en que seguían meciéndose.

No hacía falta hablar, entendían todo sin la necesidad de palabras, un suspiro, gemido o una tímida risa comunicaban mucho más que cualquier otra vocalización. Aquél momento era solo de ellos dos, tan valioso como su primer beso o una sonrisa casual, ya que estaban compenetrados con el otro, tanto sus pasos como su respiración.

¿Necesitaban algo más para que su relación fuera perfecta? No lo creían así, pues como en toda relación habían problemas y ciertos desacuerdos, lo importante era saber superarlos juntos y aprender de los errores, así que básicamente, no necesitaban nada más. Solo la compañía del otro mientras seguían dando pasos y susurrando cariñosas palabras.


	21. Cocinando

Sousuke mantenía su rostro impávido, en momentos como esos se concentraba en lo que tenía que hacer y lo que estaba sobre la mesa, llevaba años desde su niñez haciendo aquello debido a la instrucción de sus padres debido al negocio familiar. Y si bien no era alguien que disfrutaba cocinar porque sí, se preocupaba de que su alimentación fuera balanceada y variada.

Y ahí se encontraba ahora, preparando un festín de ocho platos más diversidad de postres porque su novio se lo había pedido. Makoto apenas le ayudaba acercándole las cosas que pedía, pero más allá de eso ambos habían convenido que era mejor que se mantuviera al margen. Y no porque no lo hubiesen intentado el hecho de cocinar juntos, sino porque sus consecuencias habían sido catastróficas.

Así que en esos momentos Makoto se encontraba sentado fuera de los límites de la cocina, observando la magnífica espalda de Sousuke, mientras hablaba sin parar de su día a día.

―Oh por cierto, tus padres me hablaron el otro día ―comentó Yamazaki mientras se acercaba a él y le tendía una paleta con rastros de chocolate para que le pasara la lengua antes de lavarla.

―¿En serio? Bueno, la verdad es que me habían pedido tu número de teléfono y no le di mucha importancia. Espero que no te haya molestado ―el castaño se refugió detrás de la paleta.

―No me ha molestado, pero me sentí mal de que fueran ellos los que hablaron conmigo primero en vez de haber sido yo quien se presentara ―ahora fue el turno de un cuenco con restos de masa.

―Ellos ya te conocen desde antes.

―La torta ya está decorada, solo hay que esperar a que la cobertura se endurezca para poder probarla ―cambió de tema el moreno mientras se daba la vuelta rápidamente para que Makoto no pudiera ver su rostro avergonzado debido a la conversación sostenida con la familia Tachibana.

Makoto dejó los utensilios ya limpios en el fregadero, mientras se acercaba a aspirar el aroma de la sopa de miso esperando en la olla.

―Creo que es mejor que no aprenda a cocinar tan bien como lo haces tu, de lo contrario terminaría subiendo mucho de tiempo, y porque no te tendría tanto tiempo cocinando para mí.

―Es porque me consideras tu esclavo ―se quejó Sousuke volviendo a la normalidad y volteándose hacia Makoto.

―No eres mi esclavo, te pagaré.

Y depositó un suave beso que fue subiendo de intensidad.


	22. En una batalla al lado del otro

―Makoto, rápido, la poción.

―Espera, espera ―contestó nervioso el castaño mientras tecleaba rápidamente en su teclado buscando en el inventario―. No lo encuentro.

―¿Cómo que no? Si creaste un montón antes de aceptar la misión. ―Sousuke chasqueó la lengua. ―Da igual creo una rápido, que la estamina que me queda es poca y dentro de poco volverá a atacar.

―¿Có… cómo se creaba? ―ya el tono que se escuchaba al otro lado sonaba lastimoso, pero en esos momentos la adrenalina iba orientada hacia la pantalla, por lo que pasó desapercibido para Sousuke.

―¡Makoto, rápido! ―ordenó.

―Ya… ya voy…

El monstruo volvió a aparecer y atacó sin piedad al caballero de brillante armadura que representaba el avatar de Sousuke, terminando su barra de vida y dándolo por muerto. Maldiciones se escucharon por los audífonos en el momento en que sucedió y Makoto solo hizo que su elfo mágico corriera a buscar resguardo al bosque para abortar la misión y concentrarse en revivir a su novio.

―Makoto ―un silencio―, ¿no se suponía que eras un nerd de los videojuegos? ―preguntó sarcásticamente Sousuke mientras esperaba a ser invocado nuevamente.

―Sousuke, sabes que esta es mi primera vez jugando esto en línea, es un poco distinto a lo que suelo jugar en la consola. Tenme un poco de paciencia hasta que me pueda acostumbrar a los controles y demás comandos.

―Como digas mi amor.

Otro silencio incómodo se presentó entre ambos, era la primera vez que alguno de los dos decía algo así, ya que ambos esperaban el momento adecuado y lleno de romanticismo para profesar el amor que tenían hacia el otro. Nunca ninguno pensó en que saldría en medio del chat de un juego online. Finalmente, Makoto comenzó a reír, más nervioso que otra cosa, pero rompió la tensión existente.

―Está bien, cariño. Te aseguro que seremos el mejor equipo dentro de poco tiempo.


	23. Discutiendo

La primera vez fue lejos de cómo habían planeado, atrás quedaron los momentos románticos y el nerviosismo que con ello conllevaba, ahora los dos se encontraban de frente una al otro, completamente desnudos y alzando la voz cada vez más.

―Sousuke, yo no seré qu

La primera vez fue lejos de cómo habían planeado, atrás quedaron los momentos románticos y el nerviosismo que con ello conllevaba, ahora los dos se encontraban de frente una al otro, completamente desnudos y alzando la voz cada vez más.

―Sousuke, yo no seré quien vaya a morder la almohada.

―Pues yo tampoco ―el moreno cruzó los brazos―. Me parece lógico que seas tu quien me reciba en esta primera vez, ya luego con el tiempo podríamos cambiar de roles.

―¿Luego con el tiempo? ¿Podríamos? ¿Siquiera te escuchas? Porque suenas ridículo.

―¿Ridículo? Vamos Makoto, sabes que es cierto.

―Que yo deba estar debajo de ti solo porque soy unos cuantos centímetros más bajo no es muy lógico. Nuestra musculatura es similar, incluso ―señaló a ambos miembros ya no tan erectos― son similares en cuanto a largo y ancho. ¿Qué es a lo que le tienes tanto miedo? ¿Perder tu hombría acaso?

―No digas tonteras, sabes que no soy tan estrecho de mente, si lo fuera ni siquiera me hubiese planteado el salir contigo.

Sousuke ya no se encontraba con ánimos de nada, así que se bajó de la cama y fue por su ropa interior, tirándole en el proceso a Makoto la suya.

―¿Ahora te vas? ―preguntó indignado el castaño mientras agarraba su bóxer en el aire y también procedía a colocárselo.

―No, pero es obvio que al menos por hoy esto es lo más lejos que llegaremos, ¿no crees?

Makoto tenía que admitir que tenía razón, ¿acaso todas las parejas sufrían por eso? ¿decidir quién sería el activo y quién el pasivo se había convertido en una discusión en todo aspecto de la palabra y había arruinado sus planes por completo. Pero los dos eran tan testarudos que ninguno quería dar el brazo a torcer, prácticamente por orgullo más que por otra cosa a esa altura.

―Makoto ―Sousuke se sentó a su lado―, no quiero que creas que no te quiero, solo, es un poco difícil de aceptar para mí. Es todo.

―Lo sé ―el castaño lo abrazó acomodando su cabeza en el hueco del hombro―, me pasa igual, supongo que el miedo que me da es algo que no puedo controlar. Y debo reconocer que he soñado con este momento muchas veces, y siempre hay algo distinto.

―Yo igual ―admitió Yamazaki―. Supongo que tendremos que ver una forma de quedar los dos contentos.

ien vaya a morder la almohada.

―Pues yo tampoco ―el moreno cruzó los brazos―. Me parece lógico que seas tu quien me reciba en esta primera vez, ya luego con el tiempo podríamos cambiar de roles.

―¿Luego con el tiempo? ¿Podríamos? ¿Siquiera te escuchas? Porque suenas ridículo.

―¿Ridículo? Vamos Makoto, sabes que es cierto.

―Que yo deba estar debajo de ti solo porque soy unos cuantos centímetros más bajo no es muy lógico. Nuestra musculatura es similar, incluso ―señaló a ambos miembros ya no tan erectos― son similares en cuanto a largo y ancho. ¿Qué es a lo que le tienes tanto miedo? ¿Perder tu hombría acaso?

―No digas tonteras, sabes que no soy tan estrecho de mente, si lo fuera ni siquiera me hubiese planteado el salir contigo.

Sousuke ya no se encontraba con ánimos de nada, así que se bajó de la cama y fue por su ropa interior, tirándole en el proceso a Makoto la suya.

―¿Ahora te vas? ―preguntó indignado el castaño mientras agarraba su bóxer en el aire y también procedía a colocárselo.

―No, pero es obvio que al menos por hoy esto es lo más lejos que llegaremos, ¿no crees?

Makoto tenía que admitir que tenía razón, ¿acaso todas las parejas sufrían por eso? ¿decidir quién sería el activo y quién el pasivo se había convertido en una discusión en todo aspecto de la palabra y había arruinado sus planes por completo. Pero los dos eran tan testarudos que ninguno quería dar el brazo a torcer, prácticamente por orgullo más que por otra cosa a esa altura.

―Makoto ―Sousuke se sentó a su lado―, no quiero que creas que no te quiero, solo, es un poco difícil de aceptar para mí. Es todo.

―Lo sé ―el castaño lo abrazó acomodando su cabeza en el hueco del hombro―, me pasa igual, supongo que el miedo que me da es algo que no puedo controlar. Y debo reconocer que he soñado con este momento muchas veces, y siempre hay algo distinto.

―Yo igual ―admitió Yamazaki―. Supongo que tendremos que ver una forma de quedar los dos contentos.


	24. Haciendo las paces

―¿Chocolates, dulces, y un oso de peluche? Makoto, ¿qué es esto?

El ceño fruncido de Sousuke mostraba lo aun molesto que se encontraba, había momentos en que la paciencia con su novio se terminaba y explotaba reprochándole sus errores o las cosas que le molestaban. Nada muy serio en verdad como para generar una gran pelea, pero rompía con la tranquilidad de su día a día. En esta ocasión realmente el culpable había sido el castaño, por lo que se esmeró en disculparse adecuadamente, aunque todo era demasiado cliché, solo faltaron las rosas.

―Pues, quería disculparme contigo, Sou, por lo de ayer, y pensé que estas cosas podrían gustarte.

Sousuke volvió a mirar todo ello y no había nada que pudiese gustarle realmente, todo parecía elegido por y para Makoto. Suspiró y se revolvió los cabellos, al menos debería agradecer la intención, pensó. Y ya era momento de hacer las paces entre ambos.

―Está bien, supongo que no fue para tanto.

―¿En serio? Pues me alegra ―allí volvió a aparecer la sonrisa que provocaba estremecimientos en Yamazaki y que le hacía temblar las rodillas, por él haría lo que fuera, se recordó―. De todas formas, tenía algo más.

El moreno no alcanzó a replicar nada pues su mano fue sujetada y lo arrastraron hasta el interior del pequeño departamento, allí sobre la cama había un juego de esposas con antifaz. Makoto se mordió el labio y volvió a sonreír, solo que ahora fue con coquetería.

―Pensé en que era cierto lo que decías, siempre las mismas posiciones y nunca intentamos nada nuevo, así que… ―señaló lo que había comprado― ¿Qué te parece?

―Me parece que estamos perdiendo el tiempo hablando y no utilizándolo.


	25. Mirándose a los ojos

Entró de a poco dentro de su novio, sabía que a pesar de las preparaciones y las prácticas, los primeros movimientos seguían siendo dolorosos e incómodos, por lo que solía aguantarse lo más posible hasta escuchar en el ambiente los gemidos de placer que solían escaparse.

Levantó la vista y se encontró la mirada del otro posada en él.

Tanto Makoto como Sousuke se miraron sin siquiera pestañar, no querían perder de vista aquello que tanto los enamoraba, incluso juntaron sus bocas en un suave beso a compás del movimiento de caderas que llevaban, pero sin pestañar más de lo debido.

Sousuke siempre quedaba capturado en el profundo verde que parecía cambiar gracias a las luces del ambiente, pero que no variaba notoriamente; solo alguien que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo observándolo sería capaz de darse cuenta. En esos momentos le recordaba al verde musgo en un bosque luego de un día de lluvia, destellante, oscuro y aterciopelado.

Para Makoto, en cambio, los ojos de su novio siempre le habían causado algo de preocupación, creía que demostraban firmeza y tristeza, que escondían algo que su propietario era incapaz de mostrar hacia el exterior, y sus ojos gritaban por ser escuchados y consolados. Desde que había llegado a su vida, comenzó a aprender cómo interpretar cada sutil cambio, que se daba especialmente a su estado de humor. Ahora los veía oscurecidos como si de una tempestad se tratase, pero estaba seguro que era debido a la lujuria del momento y no a otra cosa.

Volvieron a besarse mientras que las embestidas iban en aumento, las manos se sujetaban de la piel dejando leves marcas que a los pocos días ya desaparecerían, las bocas entre besos se abrían para dejar escapar suspiros y jadeos, incluso palabras inconexas. Pero en ningún dejaron de mirarse.

Todo lo que el cuerpo o las palabras no podían decir, lo hacían sus ojos.


	26. Casándose

―¿Te imaginas que un día el matrimonio igualitario sea una realidad acá? ―soltó de pronto Makoto mientras se acomodaba en las piernas de Sousuke quien interrumpió su lectura para prestarle atención.

―No es como que no podamos casarnos, cualquiera puede adoptar al otro en el registro familiar ―señaló Sousuke ya dejando su libro al lado y prestándole atención a los cabellos dorados en su regazo.

―Sí, pero no es como un matrimonio propiamente tal, ¿qué pasa con la opción del divorcio? No puedes sacar a alguien que adoptaste de tu registro familiar. Sería feo.

―¿No me has adoptado y ya quieres botarme? Eso sí que es feo.

―No, tontito ―Makoto se rió y besó la palma de la mano que se encontraba cerca―. No hablo de nosotros, no necesito unos papeles que me digan que tu eres mío y yo soy tuyo, eso ya lo sé.

El moreno sonrió, a veces Makoto solía ser bastante posesivo, así que no le extrañaría que de verdad quisiera tener un papel legal jactándose de eso. Continuó acariciando distraídamente su cabello entre los dedos y soltó sin pensar mucho:

―Tal vez podamos tener nuestra propia ceremonia, le avisamos a la familia y a los amigos más cercanos, intercambiamos votos y anillos y listo. Creo que en esto importa más lo simbólico que lo lega, ¿no crees?

Durante unos extensos segundos no escuchó respuesta alguna, hasta que unos sollozos lo alertaron y bajó la vista; allí Makoto se estaba tapando la cara ya con las manos, pero era obvio que había comenzado a llorar, seguramente de emoción pensó Yamazaki así que no se alertó. Bajó su rostro y besó la frente despejada.

―Si quieres podemos empezar a organizar algo así para Abril, nos queda tiempo para que todo sea perfecto. Aunque yo sería feliz si una noche, borrachos, decimos sí acepto y nos ponemos aros de cebolla como anillos.

Por fin, Makoto destapó su cara y sonriente respondió:

―Yo también sería muy feliz con ello.

―Entonces, no se diga más, iré por unas cervezas a la tienda y por algo que podamos usar de anillos y luego nos lo comemos.

―Está bien ―se enderezó el castaño-. Pero también quiero mi celebración en las playas de Iwatobi.

―Dalo por hecho.

Sousuke se colocó de pie y poniéndose la chaqueta fue a salir, hasta que la voz de su novio lo detuvo.

―Eso sí, Sou, no me has hecho la pregunta más importante.

Yamazaki sonrió, caminó hasta frente al castaño y arrodillándose le preguntó:

―¿Quieres casarte conmigo?


	27. En uno de sus cumpleaños

Era apenas principios de septiembre y Makoto ya caminaba por las tiendas comerciales en busca de un regalo para su novio. No llevaban mucho tiempo saliendo así que tampoco podía decir con exactitud que lo conocía mejor que a la palma de su mano, pero al menos conocía lo suficiente para saber qué cosas no le gustarían. Una gran celebración y cosas dulces estaban descartadas de antemano, también cosas muy llamativas.

¿Y si era honesto y le preguntaba directamente?

No, eso estaba fuera de cuestión. Si era su novio tenía que afrontar aquel desafío solo, sin ayuda alguna. Visitó varias tiendas y rechazó cada una de las cosas que le ofrecían las vendedoras, todo era muy genérico y poco personal: carteras, corbatas, pantalones, y hasta desodorantes. No, no y no.

Al final se dio por rendido ese día y solo pasó a la librería para buscar algún libro que pudiera ayudarlo a distraerse. No era muy aficionado a la lectura, pero Sousuke sí, y era él el que había hecho que se interesara un poco más por las letras. Makoto sonrió al recordar la primera vez que se encontraron en Tokio, había sido en aquella misma tienda y en la misma sección de libros, desde ahí que su amistad se había hecho más fuerte y convertido en la relación que llevaban en ese momento.

De pronto, una brillante idea se le ocurrió al castaño, ya sabía qué regalarle a Sousuke.

Para el día 14, Makoto se encargó de ser el primero en saludarlo, quedándose en su casa para que en cuanto el reloj diera las 12 de la noche, poder tirarse encima de él y felicitarlo.

―Sou, feliz cumpleaños.

―Gracias Makoto, tenerte a mi lado ya hace que sea el mejor de todos.

―Uaaaah, eres tan tierno ―el castaño se le tiró encima nuevamente y entremedio de risas sacó el regalo que le tenía―. De saber que con solo mi compañía bastaba, no hubiese comprado esto para ti.

―Dámelo, es mío ―a veces Sousuke se comportaba como un niño, y a Makoto le gustaba mimarlo. Le entregó el paquete y el libro quedó al descubierto en pocos segundos―. Vaya, este es el libro que…

―Sip, recordé como nos peleamos por primera vez al querer ambos el mismo libro y que solo hubiese uno en la tienda. Ahora este de aquí es todo tuyo ―sonrió Makoto.

―Mako, gracias por el detalle, y por estar conmigo para mi cumpleaños.


	28. Haciendo el ridículo

Las latas de cerveza esparcidas por el suelo de la sala daban cuenta de cuánto habían bebido los dos jóvenes presentes allí. Uno encima del otro dejaron todo de lado para besarse desesperadamente, y también de forma torpe, pues el alcohol que corría por sus venas era suficiente para generar vista borrosa, pasos tambaleantes y desinhibición.

―Sou, Sou ―gimoteó Makoto mientras lo alejaba dejando un rastro de saliva entre ambas bocas―, ¿me amas?

―Sí Makoto, te amo ―contestó sin siquiera cuestionarlo el moreno mientras iba por el borde de su camisa para sacarla por encima de su cabeza.

―Si me amas, ―Tachibana se alejó un poco mientras mordía su labio inferior y desviaba la mirada, calentando más a Sousuke― baila para mí.

―¿Qué?

Aquella petición dejó congelado al moreno por unos segundos, pero su esponjoso cerebro dominado por el alcohol creyó que era una excelente idea, se menearía de aquí para allá mientras se sacaba la ropa para enamorar cual pavo real a su novio. Sí, eso haría.

―Mako ―se puso de pie―. Acuérdate bien de esto, es más, asegúrate de grabarlo pues será el mejor show que alguna vez verás.

Makoto sonrió mientras aplaudía, luego gateó por la sala hasta encontrar su teléfono y al fallar los cinco intentos de desbloqueo, se bloqueó indefinidamente, así que lo tiró lejos; agarró el celular de Sousuke que estaba libre de contraseñas y comenzó a grabar. En vivo. Le apareció la notificación de que varios de sus amigos se habían unido a su transmisión, pero él estaba orgullo de hombre que bailaba sacándose la ropa de a poco. ¿Qué más daba la risa e incredulidad en los comentarios de sus conocidos? Seguro era la envidia y celos de que su pareja hiciera algo así para él.

Cuando Sousuke comenzó a jugar con el elástico de su ropa interior, Makoto cortó la transmisión, eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a compartir al mundo, lo que tenía Sousuke debajo del bóxer era de él y solo de él.

―Mako, ¿te aburriste de grabar? ―las palabras de Yamazaki sonaban cada vez más quedas, pues antes de bailar se había tomado otra lata, solo que de un licor más fuerte que la cerveza, así que el efecto embriagador continuaba en él.

―Ahora quiero hacer otra cosa.

Makoto se sacó rápido la ropa y le mostró su pequeño secreto vergonzoso y la principal razón por la que tanto había querido beber en compañía de su novio: llevaba un plug anal.

―Que maravillosa noche ―opinó Sousuke ante la viste que se le presentaba.

Solo que a la mañana siguiente no creería lo mismo al ver el vergonzoso video que se había subido y viralizado en internet, gracias a su novio y supuestos amigos.


	29. Haciendo algo dulce

―Mako ―gimoteó Sousuke mientras enterraba su cabeza en el costado de su novio.

―Dime Sou, ¿qué pasa? ―el castaño llevaba los lentes puestos pues trataba de estudiar para una clase difícil en su universidad, pero le costaba concentrarse con el demandante Yamazaki a su lado.

―Apapachame.

―¿Qué? ―Makoto tuvo que dejar su libro de lado y ahora sí que prestarle toda la atención a él.

―Eso, quiero que me prestes atención y que me hagas muchos cariños.

―Sousuke ―el tono sonaba como cuando un padre habla con su pequeño hijo pacientemente para explicarle algo―, estoy estudiando, además, ¿desde cuándo te comportas así?

―No tienes ningún examen anotado en tu agenda así que no es urgente que estudies con tanto ahínco, y respondiendo a tu pregunta: desde que mi dulce y tierno novio le dedica más tiempos a sus libros que a mí. Y deberías agradecer que no te estoy desvistiendo ya.

―Oh, que benévolo eres ―finalmente Makoto claudicó y comenzó a acariciar los cabellos azabaches que eran tan cortos que apenas se deslizaban por sus dedos. Sousuke de forma rápida se acomodó en sus piernas y cerró los ojos. Luego de un rato, Makoto habló―. Sou, ¿hay algo que quieras?

―A ti ―respondió sin abrir los ojos.

―No, no me refiero a eso, es solo que… ―dudó unos segundos― De verdad que es raro que solo te comportes así.

―Vaya, el día que he decidido portarme bien y tratar de ser dulce con mi novio, este duda de mis actos.

Finalmente Sousuke abrió los ojos y se enderezó, para volver a congelar a Makoto abrazándolo y dándole un suave beso en su frente y luego en su mejilla.

―De vez en cuando no está mal ser así, solo como dos adolescentes inocentes y enamorados, ¿no crees?

―Mmm ―asintió el castaño mientras despertaba de su congelamiento y colocaba los brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno.

Sus narices se tocaron como el beso de un pingüino o esquimal. Las sonrisas se interrumpieron por el suave roce de labios y un beso tierno y hasta tímido, tal cual como aquél primero que se habían dado tanto tiempo atrás, pues si bien la intensidad de su relación había aumentado considerablemente, creían que siempre era bueno volver como al inicio y revivir las mariposas atascadas en el estómago.

―¿También quieres hacerlo de forma dulce e inocente? ―preguntó juguetón el estudiante de Tokio.

―Claro, hay que aprovechar el momento.


	30. Haciendo algo caliente

Sousuke se sacó la ropa lentamente, se tomó su tiempo para doblarla y dejarla acomodada en un rincón, todo mientras Makoto esperaba ya algo nervioso por lo que vendría a continuación. El moreno se estiró y por último se recostó en la amplia cama de aquél love hotel, ya que a fin de cuentas, era el mejor lugar para hacer algo así.

Tachibana carraspeó y se subió encima de él, sentado prácticamente sobre su trasero. Sousuke aguantó la risa al sentir lo tenso y nervioso de su novio, pero luego gritó al sentir el frío líquido en su espalda.

―Makoto, ten más cuidado.

―Lo siento Sousuke, pero es parte de todo. El profesor dice que es importante que la persona pueda sentir el cambio de temperaturas en el momento de iniciar el masaje.

―Sí claro, excusas, te estás vengando por algo.

El castaño comenzó a esparcir la crema por sobre toda la piel morena de Sousuke, la verdad es que estaba gozando realizar aquella practica de masoterapia ocupando a su novio, pues le servía como experiencia para su trabajo de medio tiempo, ayudaba a relajarse al siempre tenso Sousuke y también sabía que luego de aquella sesión, debían aprovechar el tiempo restante en aquella habitación.

―¿Y por qué debería vengarme? Si tengo al mejor novio del mundo.

―No lo sé, pero ya te siento ―Sousuke movió un poco su trasero para darle a entender lo obvio. La verdad era que Makoto estaba semi erecto, pero siguió haciendo lo suyo, aprovechando de tocar cada centímetro de tenso musculo hasta saciarse.

―Es importante en esto generar calor, gracias a eso los músculos se relajan y es más fácil destensarlos ―trató de cambiar el tema mientras repetía palabra por palabra lo aprendido en sus clases, a lo que recibió como respuesta algo parecido a un gruñido.

Cuando llegó a la parte baja de la cintura, se mordió un poco el labio y pasó de sentarse sobre el pomposo trasero de Sousuke a los muslos, así quedó con amplia vista para saborear lo que luego haría suyo. Pero negando con la cabeza, siguió masajeando circularmente en un principio y luego ya de forma amplia y hasta distraída. Juguetonamente colocó más crema de masaje sobre el trasero de su novio y movió una nalga para que esta escurriera en la hendidura.

―¿Acaso ya me estás preparando? ―preguntó contra la almohada Yamazaki.

―Puede ser, puede ser.


End file.
